


ODPISZ!

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SOR - Satany Ogarnął Rushhh, co ja robię ze swoim życiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po kolejnym przerywniku wibracji, w postaci odegrania coraz bardziej irytującej melodyjki dzwonka, Peter zepchnął telefon z biurka. Nokia uderzyła z trzaskiem o ziemię i zamilkła na kilka błogosławionych chwil. Tylko po to, żeby wznowić swoje harce i Peter naprawdę, ale to naprawdę pożałował, że nie jest tym cholernym Hulkiem, bo może udałoby mu się jakoś rozwalić ten pieprzony telefon i zyskać trochę spokoju.</p><p>— Zawsze mogę jeszcze utłuc Johnny'ego — pomyślał na głos i wyjrzał za okno. Szalejąca za nim burza szybko odwiodła go od tego pomysłu, bo żeby zatłuc Storma musiałby wyjść, a nie jest jeszcze tak zdesperowany.</p><p>Nokia znów odegrała swoją melodyjkę.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jeszcze.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ODPISZ!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts), [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



  


**Zapałka:** 17:24
 _pete no wez_ 
**Zapałka:** 17:24
 _nudze sie_ 
**Zapałka:** 17:25
 _stary ratuj mnie!_ 
**Zapałka:** 17:26
 _odpisz_ 
**Zapałka:** 17:26
 _odpisz_ 
**Zapałka:** 17:26
 _ODPISZ!_ 
**Zapałka:** 17:27
 _ziooooooooooooooooooooooom!_ 


Peter odczytał niedbale zaległe smsy i odłożył telefon na biurko, licząc, że od ciągłych wibracji szybko się wyładuje; jego wysłużona nokia wędrowała po blacie w dziwnym rytmie wyznaczanym przez bombardujące ją wiadomości i Parker coraz bardziej żałował, że zdecydował się akurat na ten model, a nie na jakiegoś tańszego Samsunga, czy coś. Kupno telefonu z niemal nieśmiertelną baterią jeszcze wczoraj było dla niego spełnieniem marzeń, teraz jednak jawiło się niczym najgorszy z koszmarów. Na dodatek nie mógł wyciągnąć z niej baterii i wykręcić się usterką, bo cholerna obudowa była skręcona śrubkami i gdyby tylko spróbował ją ruszyć, pewnie wszystko skruszyłoby mu się pod palcami. Może i daleko mu było do Hulka, ale hej, też był wypadkiem popromiennym i _też_ miał nieco nadludzkiej siły. 

Po kolejnym przerywniku wibracji, w postaci odegrania coraz bardziej irytującej melodyjki dzwonka, Peter zepchnął telefon z biurka. Nokia uderzyła z trzaskiem o ziemię i zamilkła na kilka błogosławionych chwil. Tylko po to, żeby wznowić swoje harce i Peter naprawdę, ale to naprawdę pożałował, że nie jest tym cholernym Hulkiem, bo może udałoby mu się jakoś rozwalić ten pieprzony telefon i zyskać trochę spokoju.

— Zawsze mogę jeszcze utłuc Johnny'ego — pomyślał na głos i wyjrzał za okno. Szalejąca za nim burza szybko odwiodła go od tego pomysłu, bo żeby zatłuc Storma musiałby wyjść, a nie jest jeszcze tak zdesperowany.

Nokia znów odegrała swoją melodyjkę.

_Jeszcze._

*

Johnny półleżał na salonowej kanapie, obiema rękami wytapując na telefonie coraz to dziwniejsze wiadomości.

**Wysłano:** 17:53
 _wez sie_ 
**Wysłano:** 17:53
 _PETE!_ 
**Wysłano:** 17:54
 _leje nie moge sam wpasc_ 
**Wysłano:** 17:56
 _samochod mi padl_ 
**Wysłano:** 17:59
 _sue z reedem wyszli - mamy wolna chate_ 
**Wysłano:** 17:59
 _i pizze_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:00
 _konsole tez mamy_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:03
 _PEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEE_ 


Fuknął i wysłał ostatnia wiadomość; czekając na przyjścia raportu przeskoczył kilka kanałów w telewizorze. Jednak podobnie jak pół godziny temu nie znalazł w nim nic ciekawego.

— No odbierz, odbierz, no weź, stary — mamrotał, wybierając numer i odczekując trzy sygnały, po których odezwała się poczta głosowa. Zaklął i zadzwonił ponownie, tym razem jednak doczekując się odebrania. 

— Pete! — krzyknął na powitanie i nie dając Parkerowi dojść do głosu, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie całe gorzkie żale:

— Zostawili mnie tutaj, rozumiesz? Nawet nie mam drobnych na obiad! I samochód nie działa! I ty nie chciałeś odebrać! I w ogóle co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że nie chciałeś odebrać, Pete, no! — ostatnie zdanie wymówił miaukliwym tonem; przez kilka chwil na linii panowała cisza.

— Pete? 

— Mam jutro kolosa — usłyszał cichy głos Petera, zagłuszony przez szelest jakichś papierów. — I bardzo zależy mi na zaliczeniu, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś dał mi kilka godzin spokoju.

— Mogłeś wyłączyć telefon — odparł Johnny, układając się wygodniej na kanapie. — Ewentualnie kazać mi się odwalić, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Wiesz, że to odmiana masochizmu? Fetyszyk?

— Masochizm? Trudne słowo na dzisiaj? — prychnął Peter i szelest nagle umilkł zastąpiony dziwnym zgrzytem. 

— Co ty tam robisz, co? Trupa pakujesz? — zainteresował się Storm, zwieszając głowę w dół z kanapy, po której migrował już od kilku minut. — W razie czego daj znać, to skombinuję ci alibi. 

— Nie potrzebuję żadnego alibi. — Głos Petera dochodził jakby z daleka i Johnny odruchowo przycisnął mocniej telefon do ucha, co niewiele jednak pomogło.

— Pete? — zaczął, jednak połączenie zostało nagle przerwane i przez chwilę Johnny był bliski paniki, bo przecież żaden superzłol, z którym zadarł Peter, nie powinien być na tyle pokręcony, żeby wyściubić nos ze swojej ciemnej jamy i spróbować go dopaść, nie przy takiej pogodzie.

Przy takiej pogodnie można było co najwyżej napadać na banki, albo urządzać superzłolskie imprezy. Nie to, żeby Johnny coś na ten temat wiedział, ale czasem wolał myśleć, że złoczyńcy mieli jednak w sobie coś z normalnego człowieka. Na przykład niechęć do wychodzenia w czasie burzy i polowania na niewinne pajączki.

**Pete:** 18:07
 _20_ 


Johnny zagapił się na wibrujący telefon nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi.

**Wysłano:** 18:07
 _ale ze co 20?_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:07
 _bede za 20 min?_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:08
 _umre za 20 min?_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:08
 _mam w pokoju 20 bomb bo znalazl mnie goblin?_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:08
 _brakuje mi 20 c na taksowke?_ 
**Pete:** 18:10
 _Za 20 min cie udusze_ 
**Pete:** 18:10
 _Siecia_ 
**Wysłano:** 18:10
 _< 3_ 
**Pete:** 18:10
 _Idiota_ 


Johnny nie mógł nie zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem - odnośnie Petera zawsze był trochę idiotą, ale tylko trochę i było to widać wyłącznie wtedy, gdy pajęczaka nie było w pobliżu. 

O esemesach wolał nie myśleć — esemesy liczyły się jako “odległość”. W każdym wypadku tej wersji wolał się trzymać.

**Pete:** 18:12
 _20 pamietaj. Pizza ma dozyc_ 


Johnny poklepał telefonem o dłoń i zerknął na smętne resztki pizzy, zachomikowane w kartonie obok kanapy.  
Dwadzieścia minut to dość, by zamówić nową, a to, że nie zdążą dostarczyć…

— Zwalę na pogodę — zadecydował i wybrał numer do najbliższej pizzeri.

*

To był zły pomysł i Peter doskonale o tym wiedział, ale miał zbyt miękkie serce, żeby zostawić znudzonego Johnny’ego sam na sam z tysiąckanałową kablówką. 

Kolejna wystrzelona sieć, zamiast przyczepić się do szklanej powierzchni wieżowca, odbiła się od szyby i zatrzymała dopiero na jakiejś rynnie, ciągnąc opadającego Petera za sobą, bo przecież gdy miało się miękkie serca, trzeba było mieć twardą dupę.  
Peter miał wielką nadzieję, że nie dosłownie, bo gdy zwiał smętnie na pajęczynie jakieś dwieście metrów nad chodnikiem i wręcz _czuł_ , jak jego kostium nabiera wody w dziwnych miejscach, to podróż windą ekspresową kilkadziesiąt pięter w dół nieco go przerażała. Tak odrobinkę. 

Następną sieć sprawdził trzykrotnie, nim zdecydował się na przejście na nią, co z dołu musiało wyglądać dosyć komicznie - wielki Spider-Man sprawdzający własną sieć. Boże, dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział, że już nie mówiąc o zdjęciu, bo pewnie zostałby gwiazdą internetu. 

Obsunięcie sieci powtórzyło się jeszcze kilkukrotnie, w tym raz niemal zakończyło się pięknym ślizgiem wprost do otwartego śmietnika, bo _oczywiście_ , że ukąszenie radioaktywnego pająka musiało z niego zrobić nie tylko cel dla superzłoli, ale i żywy przykład Praw Murphy’ego. Jakby miał mało problemów z tymi postrzeleńcami.

Gdy jakimś cudem udało mu się w jednym kawałku i bez nadmiernych akrobacji dotrzeć do Baxter Building naprawdę dziękował bogu za jego dzisiejszą przychylność (ewentualnie brak uwagi, bo w końcu hello - Bóg bardzo lubi się z Murphym!). Przez kilka minut, wraz z deszczem zsuwał się po szybach budynku, woląc nie ryzykować wkradania się przez okna, dlatego gdy stanął w końcu w windzie wolał nawet nie myśleć kto będzie sprzątał po nim całe te kałuże. 

Z prawdziwą ulgą wycisnął z naciągniętego kostiumu tyle wody ile zdołał i posłał nieprzychylne spojrzenie migającej w rogu diodą kamerze, przez którą nie mógł zdjąć maski i musiał w niej wciąż półpływać. 

Cholerna, wszędobylska inwigilacja.

— Storm, nie żyjesz — rzucił wchodząc do penthouse’u i miotając wręcz zdartą z twarzy maską w chichoczącego przy drzwiach Johnny’ego. — Normalnie cię uduszę — marudził, stawiając dziwne, duże kroki przez zebraną w kroku wodę. Co go podkusiło, żeby uszyć kostium ze spandeksu?! Jakby nie mógł z cholernej bawełny, czy innego cudactwa.

— Jeśli mnie zabijesz to kto cię będzie rozwalał w Tekkena? — spytał filozoficznie Johnny, podając mu ręcznik.

— Tony — burknął w odpowiedzi Peter i ukrył twarz w podanym ręczniku, woląc nawet nie myśleć, jak teraz wyglądał. Pewnie jak niedożywiony, zmoknięty pająk - może nawet na tyle biedny zmoknięty pająk, że Storm nie będzie się z niego nabijał.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś pływał w Bronxie.

No tak, przecież za dużo wymagał.

— Czasami cię nienawidzę — wymamrotał, na co Johnny tylko pufnął i poklepał go po głowie. 

— Nienawidzisz, ale przyszedłeś. Ale następnym razem serio, odpisz. Palce mnie bolą. — Peter wychynął nieco z ręcznika, by zobaczyć jak Johnny macha mu przed nosem "wielce zmęczonymi" palcami. 

— Widzisz? — Nie, Peter nie widział.

— Ja ci dam bolące palce! — z wściekłym okrzykiem zwinął ręcznik i strzelił Storma z marchewy w tyłek. — Żebyś sczezł idioto jeden! Mało się przy Czternastej nie zabiłem przez jakiegoś cholernego dzieciaka z laserem! Ty idioto, skończony debilu! — wrzeszczał, widocznie się rozkręcając i okładając Johnny'ego ręcznikiem po całym ciele, na co ten reagował tylko śmiechem, bo no tak, cholerne Prawa nie obejmowały akurat jego.

Przeklęta Zapałka.


End file.
